DemBoys
by likescolfer
Summary: Finn forces Kurt to visit a wrestling show with him. In a outfit, he never thought he would wear. Thing's get more crazy from there, including two certain pro wrestlers from Sandy Fork goddamn Delaware.


**AN: **A quick fanfic about Kurt & Finn visiting a wrestling show.

_First, this includes outfit spoilers for Glee 03x14 Big Brother. Nothing too special.  
><em>_So, this fanfiction was inspired by Chloe, who is my spirit animal and an alpaca. You can follow her on Tumblr (**amdragcabana**) and Twitter (**chloefrootbat**) if you like. :)  
><em>_Kurt's outfit I'm referring to is this one. _http:/25[.]media[.]tumblr[.]com/tumblr_m1kfzpZfSW1qzzzloo1_500[.]gif_  
><em>_Here's a picture of the Briscoe Brothers if you don't know them. _http:/28[.]media[.]tumblr[.]com/tumblr_lum1hhGVrH1r3fvlyo1_500[.]png

* * *

><p>„That's it. We're done for today. Great stuff guys." Everyone smiled as Mr. Shue ended a long day of vocal and dancing training. Kurt stretched a few times and each direction until he was cut off by Finn.<p>

„Hurry up, dude. We're going to miss the show!"

Finn was counting down the days since the last 4 months. It drove Kurt insane. Why did he even agreed to accompany Finn to this kind of stuff?

„I'm just going to take a shower and change into normal clothes. I look like some sort of gangster." Kurt called and made his way over to the locker.

„We don't have time for that. Believe me, you'll fit right in." Finn smirked in his direction.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror. „In this outfit? No way!"

„Are you kidding? You look amazing. I'll tell you this one more time: The people there will love your outfit."

_A pair of black jeans, a hooded jacket with a red shirt under it and a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Who would wear attire like this?_

He shook his head and followed Finn out of the auditorium all the way in the parking-lot. Finn pressed a button on his car keys, opened the trunk and pulled out a t-shirt. As he changed, Kurt shot him a more than confusing look.

„'Dem Boys' ?" Kurt asked as he took another look at Finn's shirt.

„Yeah, they're my favourites." There was the smirk again.

„Well, if you think so." Kurt waved at him.

They both took a seat in Finn's vehicle. He was driving his car. No one was allowed to drive his car, expect him.

20 minutes, and a lot of begging from Kurt's side to change his outfit, later they reached the arena. It wasn't big, but there was enough space for 1000 people at least.

„Here we are." Finn said as he looked up and smiled at the sign.

„What does ROH stand for?" Kurt questioned confused.

„Ring Of Honor, duh."

„No need to snap at me. You know I'm not familiar with this wrestling thing."

„It's okay bro. Let's just go."

They got their tickets checked and were in the arena in no time.

Kurt sat next to Finn and looked around the arena. „And now?"

„We wait for it to start. It's like your musical stuff."

„You did not just compared wrestling with musicals, didn't you?"

Finn just shook his head with confusion.

Another 20 minutes later the arena was crowed with mainly guys, drinking beer and starting random chants.  
>After another 'Colt Cabana' chant Kurt got dragged into by Finn, he decided to walk around a little.<p>

Soon he was not able to figure out how to get back to his seat. He was lost. In a arena with half drunk man chanting for other mans. _Great._

Kurt stood next to the bar, hoping for Finn to drop by and pick him up again. He could see the ring from his point of view perfectly.  
>A masked man, Kurt remembered him as El Generico, was currently fighting against a man in some sort of swimsuit. The chants from earlier got louder and louder.<br>This must be the guy he was forced into cheering for.

At least he got a face to the name no-

„Mark, where have you been, man?" Kurt's thoughts were interrupted and he jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

„Uh, oh, I'm sorry dude, I thought you were my bro Mark but you probably could tell. Nice outfit." the taller man, exactly dressed as him took a step forward and smirked at him.

„I'm sorry? You are?" Kurt was confused. He scanned the man up and down. _People were actually wearing this._

„Uhm, I'm Jay. You're not a big fan if you don't even remember my name." he said looking pissed.

„I- I'm not a fan exactly. My brother dragged me here." Kurt said, watching the other mans emotions scared.

„Oh, alright but that outfit-" Jay said but was interrupted by Kurt a second later.

„Glee club performance."

„Good for you."

„JAY, OUR MATCH. 1 MINUTE." Kurt turned around to see a man, in the same clothes as Jay and him, screaming.

_Are there teeth missing?_ Kurt wondered as Jay shouted back.

„JUST A MOMENT, MARK!"

Wait, Kurt was confused for a much older guy with missing teeth? _Could this day get any better?_

„I'll have to head backstage now. Still, amazing outfit. What was your name again?"

„Kurt."

„I'll remember." Jay winked at him and walked away.

_Well, that was weird._

As his eyes followed Jay, he spotted Finn sitting at the left side. He made his way over to him immediately.

„Where have you been, Kurt?" Finn asked worried.

„I couldn't find my way back here. Did I miss anything special? Did this Colt guy win, or?"

„I see you already remember names. Maybe you want to join me more often watching wrestling from now on. And no, he didn't." Finn looked happy after all.

„Argh, that sucks. Also, no chance in hell." Kurt shook his head laughing.

3 matches later, music hit once again and Kurt watched as the entrance curtain opened and the two guys from earlier made their way to the ring. Finn jumped off his seat screaming like a teenage girl. Kurt didn't know he was able to make this kind of noises.

Finn made his way to the front row, dragging Kurt with him.

Jay and Mark made their way around the ring, greeting the fans. Jay stopped at Kurt and Finn.

„That must be your brother." Jay said looking at Finn, then at Kurt.

„Indeed! He's a big fan of you."

Finn watched the scenario in front of his eyes in disbelief.

„Can I sign something for you man?" Jay asked Finn who had brought a sign that said '#DemBoys', the same that was written on the guys and his shirts.

„Sure." he managed to choke out. Kurt handed him a pen he still had in his pocket from earlier and gave it Jay to sign Finn's shirt and poster.

„Thanks man, you're amazing." Finn smiled big at him.

„Thanks." He turned to Kurt. „Hope you enjoy the show." With that Jay turned around and made his way in the ring.

„You know The Briscoe Brothers and did not tell me?" Finn looked mad now.

Kurt laughed it off. „I'll tell you later."

_Maybe Wrestling wasn't that bad after all._


End file.
